legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Prime Reaper AI-78
In construction "Memories can be vile, repulsive little brutes. Like children I suppose. But can we live without them? Memories are what our reason is based upon. If we can't face them, we deny reason itself! Although, why not? We aren't contractually tied down to rationality! There is no sanity clause! So when you find yourself locked onto an unpleasant train of thought, heading for the places in your past where the screaming is unbearable, remember there's always madness. Madness is the emergency exit. You can just step outside, and close the door on all those dreadful things that happened. You can lock them away...forever." - Villain Quote by Akira "Peace demands the most heroic labor and the most difficult sacrifice. It demands greater heroism than war. It demands greater fidelity to the truth and a much more perfect purity of conscience." Hero Quote by Xx_DarkFelipe_Xx Prime Reaper AI-78, born as Sven Vollfied, is the most popular character created by DestroyerSubjugator90 and the most recurring character of CIS Productions. He is also roleplayed by his creator as well. He is the former protagonist, deuteragonist and antagonists in several stories of CIS Productions members. His story is set to continue in LOTM: Sword of Kings and is set to appear as a major antagonist and a major Anti Heroic character in LOTM: Destiny, Mob Kingdom, LOTM: Thrones of the Princes LOTM: Sweet Revenge LOTM: AL Team Storyline meta storyline created by DestroyerSubjugator90 and others CIS Members. He is the biological son of Crowley Vollfield , and the adoptive son of Linda and Gine, the younger brother of Zera and the boyfriend of Estaphane. After he saw his entire family being killed in front of him by forces of the New Order, he became a ruthless avenger and assassin on the army, killing people just for his ego. Courageous and also a bit naive, Sven is a Human originally born on Vectra as an infant. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, in his entire life he joined countless heroic and villainous organizations to use his assassination skills, however, after the DEM Empire's defeat in LOTM: A Draw of Kings, ''he decided to become a bounty hunter in several places of the Multi-Universe. He was originally a human but he was forced to become part of an inhuman experiment of the Sith Empire, where his brain was extracted from his human body and was put on a robotic unit. Data 'Sven': "Tactic Equals Force."'' *''Name: Sven Vollfield, Prime Reaper AI-78'' *''Creator: DestroyerSubjugator90'' *''Gender: Male, Asexual'' *''Classification: Human mutate, Mercenary, Bounty Hunter'' *''Age: 5 billions of year old'' *''Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, regeneration (mid-high), immortality (type 4), superhuman stamina, immune/highly resistant to telepathy, experienced in many forms of armed combat, being equally proficient at using swords and guns, mastery of martial arts, completely unpredictable and often uses annoying banter to confuse and distract his opponents, Energy absorption, capable of breaking the fourth wall and is aware he is a fictional character'' *''Weaknesses: He is completely insane (although this is sometimes a strength rather than a weakness)'' *''Destructive Capacity: At least large building level+'' *''Range: Extended melee range with swords, several hundred meters with guns'' *''Speed: Superhuman, at least supersonic+ reactions'' *''Durability: At least large building level+, city level+ with regeneration (survived and regenerated from a nuclear explosion for fun just to impress some babe) his immortality makes also him nearly impossible to kill but he can be knocked out'' *''Lifting Strength: Superhuman'' *''Striking Strength: At least Class MJ+'' *''Stamina: Effectively limitless'' *''Standard Equipment: 2 katanas, 2 pistols, various other weapons such as grenades, machineguns, bombs, etc, sometimes has a personal teleportation device but he cannot control where it sends him(that might change after current run), has been known to carry a machine that can create a holographic disguise'' *''Intelligence: Aware he is a fictional character and often breaks the fourth wall, master of armed and unarmed combat, can actually execute clever plans despite his insanity, extremaly calculating and tactical'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Shoryuken: Performs a jumping uppercut based on the one from Streetfighter '' **''- Energy Absorption: Can absorb any type of energy in fiction; going to Mana, KI, Chakra, Abyss, Light, Darkness, Shadow, Water, Earth, Nature, Ice, Fire, Air, Atomic, Technology, Magi-Tech, Magic, Reiatsu, Spiritual and many others.'' Overview Concept and creation Name Logo Appearance He had many different versions in others stories by other writers. Human Forms gaberiel_by_ogilvie-d5wey3q.jpg|Original scmple-6496a938865f7ecadf969f4504899fc0.jpg|Renato version scaVNoP.jpg|LielVc version scgloves darker than black hei eyes monochrome male anime boys photoshop_www.wall321.com_41.jpg|NatsuVctradon version sc398356.jpg|MimimimiHue version an7BH_Merc.jpg|ExSad version nzbltumblr_n3ki5odkBb1rxs6nio1_1280.jpg|UmuNeko version nzdotm__barricade_by_lecidre-d46w6ex.jpg|YuriLover version scDC Universe Online_20151005113302 (1).jpg|Prime Abyssal in DC Universe version character sc390189.jpg|Yaoi4Ever version sctumblr_m072anMHWl1ro9okzo1_500.jpg|KumaKumaBearBear version nerobig_thumb_377e51f31bfae2bb1a62caafe1b28f16.jpg|Mega_Nuke version Robot Forms cea6f5c24e525b53c73b56d1ba32ff84.jpg|Original 3ca4390ebfc93bd6bbf3d3aca2c943e7.jpg|TheMuchacho version Conceptual-robot-designed-by-Josh-Nizzi.jpg|S2POptimusFanGirl version - Transformer Form droidtfTransformers-2-soundwave-alternate-mode-satellite.jpg|Jokeronu version DRONESCodes-Racing-Drones (28).jpg|BattlerCry version droidrCustom_LaunchTrailer_BOIII.png|New original form Gender bender akameca5e2ba1872ae8eaec5ecf83595c07c51282703968_full.jpg abyssoc41ef67451c72f16393e99ef64bed7b82.png 605f7c178624db32699b6acc22f85b8a.jpg a57be01f68bd2271d8bc7cb3a7291f24.jpg Villainous Personality ''Temari: "You can't just go around killing people!"'' ''Sven: "Why not?"'' On the surface, Sven is a well-mannered, charismatic and compassionate young man. He possesses a myriad of favorable traits and can easily overwhelm individuals with his seemingly flawless nature, as seen with Hans Guns, who describes him as being "too perfect" and "not of this world". This makes it easy for him to make new allies and manipulate them into doing various deeds for him. With such skill in creating this façade of perfection and pureness, Sven can hide his true motives with ease. When he is not in his "doing his mercenary activities, he is very civilized. Within this contrived exterior, however, Sven callously delivers destruction and suffering to those who happen to fall prey to his schemes. Even before his tenure at Gogoria 115, Sven still exhibits psychopathic tendencies. For example, most of his murders, both in childhood and adulthood, have been premeditated and calculated. Many of Sven's beliefs run consistent with nihilism, as he does not see any meaning to life. He claims, "Most of this universe is 'death' anyway," and that to the universe, "most lives are just specks in a corner of the earth, gone in a flash". Sven also has a tendency to make his victims experience the worst possible loss and suffering rather than actually killing them himself; this experience often leads to the victims killing themselves, however. Hemori is a prime example of this; instead of simply being killed, Wolf is forced to watch as all of his close relatives and acquaintances die, one after another, all so he can feel what Sven felt – solitude. The orphan Milosh provides another instance of this tendency. The root of Svens actions is unknown. Although he was sent to the experimental military orphanage of Gogoria 115, to become a perfect soldier. Hartmann informs Yato that, "Gogoria 115 Military Base couldn't possibly create a masterpiece like him! He was more than human... He was a monster ever since the beginning." Neither of his parents seemed to suffer from psychopathy or any other mental illnesses. Sven was thorough, instinctive, and ruthless when it came to bounty hunting, but he was known to have a soft side for the few people he cared about in life. He was often motivated by money, and as such his loyalty was to the highest bidder. He became so efficient in bounty hunting that even planetary governments were known to hire him. Sven kept himself in top condition, maintaining the habit of training often with his equipment. He was also very intelligent, having prudent tactical skills, and was fluent in Basic, Huttese, and Mando'a. He was also able to read Aurebesh, Wokkesh and used High MultiUniversal on his buy'ce's HUD. Nonetheless, he would always prefer a subtle approach to his hunting. Sven kept a cool demeanor when calculating his every move, always playing to win or survive. He knew best when to make use of evasion, which enabled him to outlast his enemies. Sven also worked out his own moral code that he deemed honorable by his standards. He would live much of his life as a bounty hunter following these guidelines. Sven preferred to work alone; however, he would occasionally partner with Zam Wesell when working together was in their best interest. He also worked with his associate Rozatta early in his career as a bounty hunter. However, other than Wesell and Roz, Sven was a loner who usually kept to himself, most likely because of Montross' betrayal, which had cost Jaster Mereel his life. Consistent with his preference for working alone, Sven also chose to live alone. He never married or formed long-term relationships; and it seemed that he would never have any offspring. However, the DEM Empire gave him an unexpected opportunity to raise a son who was an exact genetic replica of himself—unlike the usual kind of offspring, whose genes are a random mixture of genes from mother and father. In addition to his pay, he requested an unaltered clone for himself. Sven is a sadist who lacks empathy for people of whom she deems weak, since he lives by his father's philosophy ("The strong survive and the weak die"). He enjoys putting his enemies through great pain, both physically and emotionally when they are defeated. He has no qualms about killing innocent people to get what he wants, and rationalizes his behavior with his father's old creed. When he was on New Order, Sven was known to treat his subordinates well, letting them do as they please, which in turn inspires their intense loyalty and devotion; this makes his followers the strongest offensive force of the New oder. To his credit, Sven has demonstrated genuine care for his subordinate. Sven loves to fight and holds special respect for strong opponents, which he shows when she openly recognizes Hercules as a warrior rather than a simple "hero". His love of battle has occasionally inspired his to take actions that would incite more hatred against the Empire, in the hopes of being able to put down more rebellions. Despite his reputation, Sven possesses great charisma, able to inspire many to fight for him. Even Mai'am, who expected him to be a scumbag, softened her stance on he, despite her otherwise apprehension towards his sadism. Although he is unabashedly bloodthirsty, he keeps it from from dominating his judgment. If he sees that the battle is too much for his soldiers, she orders a retreat and doesn't risk heavy losses. While he will torture subordinates who fail, he can be forgiving to failed servitors, provided that they aren't complete failures, and gives them the benefit of the doubt if the failure wasn't their fault. Anti Heroic Personality ''Sven's daughter': "Mom.... it is true that my daddy killed people? He was a bad person?"'' ''Eve: '"Sven Couteau Tempestade... you were named for two people I admired the most. One of them was a red haired girl and was the most beautiful and powerful and good-hearted girl I've met. And the other was your father, he the bravest man I've ever known." Due to the potential of his ability, Sven has been targeted by assassins and researchers throughout his life. As a result, he believes only in power and trusts no one. While fighting, he invokes fear and has a sadistic tone. He willingly joins the SISTER experiment to gain a reputation as the most powerful and feared psychic so that no one would dare be foolish enough to challenge him and won't hesitate to kill any who get in his way. The Sisters' memories of his behavior during the experiment may suggest that he is, in a way, a pacifist; because his power won't disappear, the only way he sees an end to the fighting is to be so strong and sadistic that no one would dare to raise a finger against him. He even seems to attempt to frighten the Sisters out of fighting or otherwise encourage them to refuse their battles. After meeting Eve Fullbuster, he strives to protect her and was slowly discovering that he had feelings for her. He saved her from Amai Ao's plot and from being pursued by the Hound Dogs. He treats Licorice in a similar fashion, such as when he buys her lunch while searching for Eve and by protecting her from the Hound Dogs. He has mellowed out to the point that he actually lectures a child in order to prevent him from getting himself killed after a hostage situation. In spite of this, he does so in a violent way. He styles himself as the perfect Anti Hero in contrast to Yato being the ideal hero. However, despite his words, there is no mention in the narration that he has killed anyone and goes out of his way to incapacitate only his enemies up until his battle with Teitoku, who challenges his contradictory way of thinking. This contrast with Yato is hinted at throughout the novels after Yato Vs. Lord Boros battle, when it is shown that he both idolizes and is slightly jealous of Yato's heroic personality, and is outright shown when he and Yato finally come to blows. By comparison according to Heaven Canceller, Yato and Sven are very similar, but their methods are like opposite sides of a coin; Yato is able to protect his loved ones without killing and is able to stand by their side, while Sven protects his loved ones through violent methods and even admits that he is unable to stand by Eve and Yomikawa Aiho's side. Deep down, he is someone that aches for the light, as shown when Yomikawa Aiho was able to walk up to him and slowly take a gun from his hands before he tried to finish off Kakine Teitoku after their fight, and later when he refused to hurt a female unknown Abyssal and tried to heal her wounds after she tried to kill herself. His obsession with heroes and villains is excised after his defeat in his second fight with Yato, telling him to reject the confines of heroes and villains and just do whatever he needs to protect those he cares for. Aiwass has also commented on the differences between Yato and Sven – stating how Sven craves for the wholesomeness of being a 'hero' like Yato, even to the point that he declared himself evil because he believes he cannot reach that level. He is someone that tries hard to redeem himself for his crimes when he was on DEM Empire. Sven killed many people in his life time, but his worst crimes happened in DEM Empire when slaughtered countless civilians and innocent people - something that Sven can't approve. Even being a bloody bounty hunter, Sven has his own standard list; he refuses to kill innocent people, children, pregnant women, animals and unarmed prisoners. Sven was shown to often underestimate his enemies earlier in the beginning, which led to his loss against Yato. However, after nearly being killed by Kihara Amata and fighting Komaba Ritoku, he no longer underestimates his enemies. This fact is noted by one of the terrorists in Hula Hoop as possibly being the most terrifying thing about him: he always uses exactly how much force he needs to in order to defeat his enemy: no more and no less. If he ever underestimated his enemies, it would have given them an opening they could have exploited, but since he didn't, he simply wiped them out. Sven wants most is not a lover but a family, and states Eve as his family and lover at the same time he has to take care of. After the end of LOTM: Destiny, Sven and Eve slept together once he knew he had feelings for her. At the very end, Sven sacrificed himself to protect the Wolf Pack Squad and Eve Fullbuster from Darth Vitiate. Sven began to regret all that he did, because if he wasn't a cold-blooded killer for 5 billion years, he could have lived with Eve forever and has finally completed his dream; form his own family. In spite of his vindictive demeanour, Sven was an immensely brave man who possessed a deep capacity for love. Everything that he did in the latter part of his life was motivated by his devotion to his bounty hunter career. He was one of Sephiria Arks KnightWalker's most reliable allies once he joined forces with the New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries to defeat the Satan Cult, and in his role as a double agent, took great personal risk in ensuring Yato's safety at the hands of Fallen. Biography Childhood High School career Tragedy Adoptive Mother Military career Romance New Order's attack Captured and tortured Becoming a Robot Turning to Dark Side Veangence Serving the Sith Empire (fanon) Killing the Legendary Heroes (fanon) Joining the Heroes side (fanon) Multi-Universe War (Sword of Kings) Bounty Hunter Triggers Hell's defeat (Gakuenverse) Joining the Deus.Ex.Machina Empire Defeat 5 billions of years later Becoming a Mercenary Fight with Yato Human again Redemption Heroic Sacrifice Demise Legacy Battles Abilities Assassin Skills Dark Magic Meta Powers Technology Magi-Tech Former Abilities Equipament Battles & Events Musical Songs 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 Boss Fight Songs Sven Vs. AL Team Heroes Sven Vs. Brotherhood of the Abyss Sven Vs. Villains Sven Vs. Etherious Sven Vs. Heroes Sven Vs. Darth Hades Sven Vs. DEM Empire Abyssal Legion Sven Vs. Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Leaders (final battle) Reception List of Killed targets *''40 Unknown Aliens – Killed by Jabba's request'' *''Sorbet - Killed with Ripper weapon'' *''Airachnid - Killed with EMP'' *''Tagoma - Killed with Ripper'' *''James Savoy - Killed with magnum'' *''Harold Attinger - Killed with plasma pistol'' *''Xerxes - Killed with laser knife'' *''Demise - Killed with shock grenade'' *''Chaos - Killed with rifle shot'' *''Iron-Masked Marauder - Killed with kunai'' *''Kalibak - Killed with Internal Bomb - Head exploded'' *''Gendo Ikari - Killed with shuriken'' *''Nocturnal - Killed with flamethrower'' *''Robot Sandy - Destroyed with laser knife'' *''Shaak Ti - Killed with lightsaber'' *''Honest - Killed with sword'' *''The Coachman - Killed with rifle'' *''Junko Enoshima - Suicide (whatever)'' *''Medusa Gorgon - Killed with plasma knife - Presumed deceased'' *''Joffrey Baratheon - Killed with Ice Grenade'' *''Minaka Hiroto - Killed with magnum'' *''Hiro the Hutt - Killed with kunai'' *''Colress - Killed with plasma cannon'' *''Dick Hardley - Decapitated with sword'' *''Donquixote Doflamingo - Killed with Heart-Chain'' *''Syura - Killed and mutilated with laser knife'' *''Kongou - Killed with pistol'' *''Salza - Killed with explosive'' *''The Trix - All 3 killed with rifle'' *''Zatch Bell - Killed with knife'' *''Martin Madrazo - Sniped'' *''Gluttony - Killed with plasma cannon'' *''Marik Ishtar - Killed with Atomic grenade'' *''Boba Fett - Rival; draw'' *''Dr. Zager - Sniped'' *''Hanzo - Killed with shock grenade'' *''Jack O Lanturn - Killed with atomic grenade'' *''Jaws - Sniped'' *''Mechanical Genie - Killed with rifle'' *''Mercy Graves - Killed with dual pistol'' *''Mikie Okamine - Killed with sword'' *''Revan - Killed with lightsaber'' *''Revolver Ocelot - Killed with dual pistol'' *''The Shredder - Killed with kunai'' *''Vicky the Babysitter - Killed with plasma cannon'' *''Wario - Destroyed by ship'' *''Jango Fett - Killed with magnum B-12'' *''Count Vortex - Killed with katana'' *''Marie - Killed with rifle'' *''Diva - Killed with flamethrower'' *''Ferid Bathory - Killed with plasma sword'' *''Magma - Killed with Shock Lancer'' *''Chester V - Killed with atomic bomb'' *''Shaula Gorgon - Killed with fire grenade'' *''Arlong - Killed with lightsaber'' *''Luke Valentine - Killed with Ripper'' *''Jan Valentine - Killed with Ripper'' *''Jack the Ripper - Hammer kill'' *''Raphael Drake - Killed with katana'' *''The Doctor - Hammer kill'' *''Syndrome - Killed with ice grenade'' *''Sergeant Robert Epps - Killed with magnum'' Quotes *''"I'am become death, the destroyer of scrubs." '' *''"I... am Death." '' *''"Full Metal in everything." '' *''"One death is tragedy; 1 million is statistic." '' *''"Manipulating the pieces according to your strategy... That is what defines a King." '' *''"You're dead already, you just don't realize it yet." '' *''"You won't enjoy our next encounter." '' *''"Do you still not understand, even though I am saying this much?" '' *''"Let us meet again, if you survive. Takamiya.... I mean, Shido Itsuka." '' *''"If it is to fulfill DEM' greatest wish, then my life is of little consequence." '' *''"I recognize you as my enemy, Dragon. And I shall slay you."'' *'' "The mistakes people make are eventually labeled as experience. But with a true mistake, there will be no experience to be gained. Because the mistake you made taking me as your opponent will leave you with no future." '' *''"I am he who dances with blades... and I do so at my leisure..." '' *''"True beauty lies in fleeting lives."'' *'' "To make skies roar... to make earth boil... to make seas silent. That is Sith Order" '' *''"Midnight... do not vanish... no matter what... that is my prayer."'' *'' "This is my story. A story in which I try to create more perfect dead bodies."'' *'' "You people don't understand the meaning of freedom. The Drones are doomed to enslavement by humans, even though we are much more powerful than humans! But we are going to demolish this fate. For that sake, we don't care what happens to our lives!"'' *''"You survived? Reward enough."'' *''"You talk a good talk. Place yourself under my lightsaber, and we'll see what's on the inside.'' *''"I have no name anymore. I lost my name billions of years ago when the New Order transformed me in a robot and destroyed my humanity People call me calamity."'' *''"I travelled for this Multi-Universe many times. I visited billions of planets, galaxies and entire universes."'' *''"Judgement is upon humanity. Fall...to hell." '' *''"The earth will crumble, the skies shall burn, and the flames of light shall be extinguished, for I am the God King: the emperor born from the darkness of the Dark Empires!"'' *''"I don't have heart anymore. I lost it when my family was killed in front of me.'' Gallery 2eb2a7662f17aab909deeab8d73a3988.jpg 3ed9dfa5f34e1d444bbc918d72dea4dd.jpg 4c9e71fa75c3cb9d8ecd55c34866cf13.jpg 7abe1a38591c2b4495c4e6ef99dec984-d62h88y.png 8f7beb881c35838cfcf30232d7ad7556.jpg 306f254ab21233ae570506a18215e44e.jpg 081db124f0eb23e797a74843b77f58a7.jpg 32721fe98d791131bc6809a9ed681067.jpg 2817248-32311_425195784212329_192654665_n.jpg Dan-LuVisi-Sci-Fi-art-красивые-картинки-997333.jpeg tumblr_nfo7m8N9Cu1sd44moo1_500.jpg ac3eecec35c4b9250a51b5c0d9f1e392.jpg Trivia Category:Types dependent on Version Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Breakout Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Robots Category:Former Humans Category:Roleplaying Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:CIS Productions Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Nazis Category:Sith Empire Category:OCs Category:Sadists Category:Non Humans Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Partial Human Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Team villains Category:Team heroes Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Evil from the past Category:Characters from the Past Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Poisoners Category:Murderers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abuse Victims Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:Extortionists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Psychopath Category:Staff Users Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Orphans Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Swordsmen Category:Knife Wielders Category:Claw Wielders Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Scissor Wielders Category:Son of Heroine Category:Son of Hero Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Heroes without Reason or Motive Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Tech Users Category:Technopaths Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Black and White Characters Category:Robosexuals Category:Robotics Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Chick Magnet Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Action Hero Category:Gloved Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Handicapped Badass Category:From Zero to Hero Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Heroic Chessmasters Category:Double Agent Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Military Characters Category:Anti Anti Christ Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Anti-Communists Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:Honest Businessmen Category:Business Villains Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Business Heroes Category:Assassins Category:Avengers Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Fettered Characters Category:Kids who have matured Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Equality Seekers Category:Main Protagonists Category:Energy Shield Protected Users Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Heavy Category:The Heart Category:Elementals Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Direct Energy Weapons Category:Regenerators Category:Energy Projectors Category:Shieldmen Category:Energy Shield Reflector Users Category:Villains wihout Reason or motive Category:Illusionists Category:Characters who breaks the 4th wall Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Reality Saver Category:Realistic Villains Category:Reality Warpers Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flyers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Inmates Category:Bludgeoners Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Good Counterparts Category:Scary Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Absorbers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawyers Category:Neutral Good Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mentors Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Inventors Category:Invisibility Category:Evil Genius Category:Heroic Genius Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Amazon Chaser Category:Hero's Crush Category:Villain's Crush Category:Akatsuki Members Category:Sith Category:Outright Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Third in Command Category:The Dreaded Category:Likable villains Category:Likable Characters Category:Bikers Category:Immortals Category:Students Category:Sibling Category:Brother of Heroine Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Morally Ambigous Characters Category:Aurakinetic Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Oraction Seis Members Category:NRC Members Category:Phantom Lord Members Category:Kronos Republic Members Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Ninjas Category:VGA Members Category:Tartaros Members Category:Assassin Squad Members Category:Guest Stars Category:Internet Stars Category:Wizards Category:Blood Users Category:Ergokinetic Characters Category:Lance Users Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Gravikinesis Category:Moonlight Users Category:Light users Category:Bond Protectors Category:True Heroes Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Squad Leaders Category:Adventurers Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Pre-teens Villains Category:Apprentices Category:Major Characters Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Villains Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Life Drainers Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Embezzlers Category:Lovable Rogues Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Oracion Seis Members Category:Ratatoskr Members Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Mace Wielders Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teenage Villains Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Sociopaths Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Psychics Category:Heroic Magnificent Bastards Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Jacket Wearers Category:Hat Wearer Category:Bandana Wearer Category:Eyepatch Wearers Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Armored Characters Category:Sniper Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Charismatic villain Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Jedus High School Category:BIOLOGICAL Project Members Category:Major Members of Galactic Empire Category:Espada Numbers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:On and Off Villains